


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat/Ladybug could be read as platonic or a relationship, F/M, Gen, It works both ways, Luka is mentioned but he's not in the story, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cat has something to tell Ladybug. Something that could change everything between them.(And no, it's not his secret identity.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 29





	Secrets

"Hey." His voice sounded weaker than it normally was, almost nervous.   
She met his eyes trepidly, her eyebrows raising in concern. "Are you okay?"  
It was a stupid question, she realized the instant it left her mouth. What was he going to say - 'Actually, I'm fine. You're bad at reading people's emotions.' And then she'd have to laugh awkwardly and that would be weird because she was Ladybug right now, Ladybug didn't do that.   
He half-smiled for a second before it was too much effort and the facade fell. "I just...I've been thinking about telling you something. I can't really tell anyone else - not another person at least - and I don't know what you'll think about it."  
Wait, was this about...? She glared at him playfully, resisting the urge to punch his shoulder. "You can't tell anyone else about your secret crush on me, is that it?" She teased.   
He jerked backwards, a worried frown embedded on his face, and apparently that was the wrong thing to say - this was obviously serious - the one time she joked about something and it led to this.   
"I-I'm sorry." The words were jerky, and she was waving her hands frantically and probably looked like an idiot, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't like this. This solemn person that didn't smile or tease or laugh. She just wanted everything to go back to how it was yesterday, and maybe after Cat revealed his - whatever it was, things would never be the same again. What could be so bad that he'd act like this?  
"I didn't mean to..." What had she meant to do? Try to diffuse the tension? Who was she, Cat? "...make you scared." She finished lamely.   
Was he scared? He was Cat. Cat didn't get scared, or frown, or not say anything for extended lengths of time.   
But he was, and he had been scared, and he was trying to look at her but focused on the setting sun instead.   
"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." He smiled, but it was a more meaningful grin than the one that he usually wore. "You're perfect to me, My Lady. That's why I trust you." Then he looked down, and drew into himself, and she couldn't stand seeing him look this vulnerable.   
Her voice was soft, and she hated treating him like this, like he was a scared dog crouching in the corner, trying to hide from life. "You don't have to tell me. If you don't want to."  
"I want to. I do. I just...I hope you won't think of me any differently, or kick me off the team."  
She jerked back, narrowed her eyes, and she was disgusted at the version of her who lived in Cat's head that would ever consider doing something like that. "I would never do that. But you are worrying me."  
That caused him to finally look up, and their eyes met, and she tried not to let her relief show too much. Then he'd think that she had a crush on him.   
The joke sounded hollow even in her thoughts. She really was terrible at this.   
"I'm worried." She repeated, because for some reason that was the only thing that seemed to get through to him. "I don't know if you've killed someone, or are homeless, or about to die. Please tell me. So that I know what's going on."  
She was sure that it wasn't as horrible as he thought it was. Even if it was, they could work through it.  
"We're a team." She pleaded, her coup de grace, her piece de resistance, the only thing that she knew would get him to tell her what was going on.   
Cat sighed, and seemed torn between folding in on himself and relaxing, saying nothing and talking.   
"It's nothing that bad." He still sounded nervous, but his tone was a little lighter. "Do you ever think I would do any of those things?"  
His tone was slightly teasing, but she wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "No. I didn't know. You could've. I know nothing about you." Her voice faltered, and she knew that that wasn't completely true.   
She felt like she knew almost everything about him, sometimes, except his name.   
He took a deep breath, turning torwards her for the first time, hesitantly looking at her before quickly looking away. "I'm bi. Bisexual. I mean - do you know what that is? I can explain it to you."  
She couldn't help it. She laughed, and she was relieved, that this was all that it was.   
Then she remembered why it could be a big deal, to the wrong people, and she felt a hatred for Cat's parents, that he couldn't even feel safe enough to tell them, that he told some stranger in a mask before them.   
"I know. What being bi is, I mean. I know." If Cat's parents - if he had them - were like that, then it didn't matter. They had each other. Always.   
"I'm bi." She finished, and Cat laughed, joy intermingled with relief.   
She was so happy to see him laugh that she did too, halting giggles that she could barely stop, until they did, and it was quiet once more.   
She was smiling as she turned to face him. "Well, I'm glad you told me. We can be...bi buddies. Or something. Together."  
Cat could - would - come up with something better, she was sure. "We can." The statement seemed unsure, like a question, until a wide grin overtook his face.   
She remembered how freeing it was, to tell someone, to be honest and receive nothing but happiness and excitement in return.   
"What made you realize?" She asked, leaning back on the roof.   
He tilted his head in thought. "That model guy. Agrestre."  
Her blood froze. "What?" Her voice was frozen too, her eyes wide. How could this be possible? How was this possible? He was Adrien of course people found him attractive, but what? Cat? Of all people?   
"I'm kidding." He laughed when he saw her face.   
It took her three minutes until she laughed too, haltingly, her eyes still wide and her thoughts still racing.   
"Very funny." This time, she did punch him in the shoulder, and felt slightly vindicated when he winced.   
"What's the big deal? You - You don't have a crush on Adrien, do you?"  
She laughed, awkwardly and no no no this couldn't be happening right now. "Of course not." She replied, dredging up every ounce of Ladybug seriousness in her voice, trying to pretend that she was saying of course she didn't like Cat Noir, why would anyone think that?  
"Okay then." He replied, seeming to believe her, and she had never felt so relieved in all her life.   
"It was a guy called Vipereon."  
She searched for the name - had they really worked with that many superheroes - until she realized. "The snake guy? Him?" Luka? What?   
"Yeah." Cat shrugged. "Maybe it's the blue hair." He teased, running a hand through his. She didn't know why - it didn't make it any neater. "Maybe I have a type." He winked at her, and she almost wished that he could go back to being despondent, until she remembered how horrible that had felt for both of them.   
"Huh." She replied, fighting the urge to say 'He's bi, y'know. I could get you a date.' Knowing Cat, that wouldn't stop him from flirting with her anyway.   
They were quiet for a few moments, and he stood up to go, before she jerkily grabbed his hand. "Wait. Is - are you going to be okay? Going home?"  
Somehow, he was able to get what she meant by her jumbled mess of words. His smile dropped slightly. "As long as I don't come out, then, yeah. I should be fine."  
Her eyes narrowed at the almost fearful look he developed when his home was mentioned. She opened her mouth, but he started talking quickly.   
"I'm fine, I promise. I'm happy there. I'm just tired. It's late."   
She hesitated, her hand still tight against his. "Are you sure?"   
He smiled, dipping down to kiss her hand before she dragged it out of his grasp with a disgusted look. "As long as I have you," He teased - or maybe not. When it came to his feelings for her, she was never completely sure. "then we can get through anything, My Lady."  
She searched his face, and, sastified, reluctantly stepped back. "Okay. I trust you."  
He disapeared into the night, and she stared after him wistfully. "You're going to be fine." She whispered, for him, even though he couldn't hear it. "I'll make sure of it."


End file.
